I'll Be There For You
by Gabbymadd22
Summary: Wes travels to the year 3000 to be with Jen only to find out that she's married to Alex and has no memory of him. Can he get her to remember him or is he way too late?
1. Here I come, Jen

**Hi, people!**

**My name is Gabbymadd22 and I'll be your flight attendant tonight…I mean author, ha ha. Anyway, this is my first Power Ranger story and I hope you all like it. **

**I've originally written stories for Glee and one Life with Derek, so if any of those categories interest you, please feel free to check them out.**

**Now like most kids growing up watching Power Rangers, I never paid attention to character pairings, just the action and storyline. Neither have I actually watched **_**all**_** of the series. I've only watched Mighty Morphing, a tiny bit of Zeo, skipped all the way to a few episodes of Lost Galaxy, skipped all the way to S.P.D, Mystic Force, a bit of Operation Overdrive, (LOVED the **_**Once a Ranger**_** episode!), a tiny bit of Jungle Fury and a little bitty bit of Samurai…so yeah, I can't exactly call myself a true Power Rangers fan. **

**I recently discovered Time Force when they started playing a week long marathon of it on Disney XD. My friend Ben filled me in on the filler points so I could avoid staying up every night watching the episodes and the final scene where Wes and Jen say bye-bye and that lovely dialogue about living 1,000 years so they could be together. Oh, and Alex is a….**_**very**__**very**_** bad word (I learned that from Alexis Cohen) **

**So…on with the story! Lights….camera…ACTION!**

_**Year 2002**_

Eric typed in the coordinates that would open the portal leading to the year 3,000. "You ready for this, Wes?"

Wes nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be".

It had been a whole year since the Time Force Rangers Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Jen were forced to return back to the future where they belonged. He especially missed Jen…

After they left, he became Commander of the Silver Guardians alongside Eric. However…he was truly never happy. His friends leaving really left a big emotional impact on him.

Soon, his teammates decided to, as a birthday gift; build a machine that would open a portal in the space time continuum that would take him to the year 3,000 where his friends were.

He smiled, knowing that Jen would be so surprised to see him and they could _finally_ be together.

Eric pressed the last button and the portal opened. "Well…this is it, buddy."

Wes nodded. "Yup…my next greatest adventure."

Eric pointed to the portal. "Now, I'm sending with you a homing device. Whenever you want to return, just press the button and I'll open the portal for you to get back. We can also use it to communicate with each other. You ready?"

Wes looked straight into the portal. _Here I come, Jen_.

He walked forward to the future, the portal closing shut behind him.

**Not bad for a first chapter, eh? The second chapter's coming up pretty soon, and I promise I won't disappear for a long, long time. Ciao, lovelies!**


	2. I've Been to the Year 3,000

**Ok, now on with the story!**

**And because this story takes place in the year 3,000….it reminds me of the Jonas Brothers song! I know it doesn't have anything to do with Power Rangers Time Force but…IT'S OVER 9,000! Oh wait…I mean 3,000.**

**I've been to the year 3,000**

**Not much has changed except they live underwater**

**And your great-great-great granddaughter is doing fine**

**Lights…camera…ACTION!**

When Wes reached the other side of the portal, he stepped out and it closed behind him.

He looked around and was amazed and how much had changed over….oh, about 1,000 years. There were more odd-shaped buildings than ever, robots and automated things that used to be human-powered in his time.

He walked up to some unusual-looking person. "Excuse me, can you tell me where the Time Force Headquarters is?"

The person looked at him questioningly. "Are you a Time Force officer?"

Wes shook his head. "No, I'm not…from here."

The person shrugged. "Well, I'm not exactly supposed to tell you. But it's about two blocks from here, you can't miss it. I can teleport you there if you want."

Wes shrugged. "Ok, if it will get me there faster."

The person pulled out what looked like a ray gun and pointed it at him.

Wes jumped back. "Whoa, what is that?"

The person gestured to the gun. "Do you not have teleportation guns where you're from? Everyone has one here!"

Wes blinked. "No, we don't have them…we just walk."

The person shrugged, aimed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. A few seconds later, he was standing in front of the huge, noticeable headquarters.

He walked inside and immediately saw his old friends Lucas, Trip and Katie…the yellow, green and blue Time Force rangers.

He smiled. "Hey, guys! Miss me?"

They looked up at him and their faces lit up with joy. Katie was the first to run and greet him, wrapping him in her famous tight hugs.

"Wes, I'm so glad to see you!"

Wes immediately started turning blue. "Too tight, Katie! Hugging too tight!"

Katie immediately let go. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry!"

Trip and Lucas smiled. "Wes, what are you doing here in 3,000?"

Wes shrugged. "I missed you guys!"

Katie giggled. "Are you sure that's not the _only_ reason?"

Wes smiled. "Ok, you caught me. I also came so Jen and I could finally be together. Where is she?"

Suddenly all their faces fell. Trip looked shocked, Lucas looked confused and Katie looked uncertain.

"Um…she's working right now. We'll…uh…take you to see her later, right guys?"

Lucas and Trip nodded uncertainly. "Um….yeah….sure…we definitely will."

Wes nodded. "Ok, cool! So…until then…is there a place I can get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Katie nodded. "Uh, yeah…Flappy Sam's just down the street. Here, take my credit card."

Wes took the card. "Thanks, Katie. And do you think you guys can take me shopping later so I can get clothes to blend in here?"

Trip nodded. "Sure, we will."

"Ok, see you guys later." Wes said and left.

All three of them sat down.

Lucas put his head in his hands. "Oh my god, why is he here?"

Katie ran her fingers through her hair. "How are we going to tell him about what happened to Jen?"

Trip shrugged. "I don't see the problem here."

Katie shoved him. "Trip, she doesn't _remember _him anymore! She had her memory erased and now she's married to Alex!"

Lucas sighed. "He's gonna be heartbroken when he finds out."

"He doesn't _have _to find out if we don't tell him." Trip pointed out.

Lucas punched him on the arm. "He _will_ find out and then what are we going to tell him?"

Katie started pacing. "We'll tell him when he gets back from lunch. It might be painful, but it's better he knows before he finds out from Jen herself that she has no memory of him or traveling to 2001 at all. It's our duty as his friends."

Lucas and Trip nodded. "It's only fair."

**The end of chapter two! Now I am going to bed and think of some more entertaining author notes for the chapters to come. See ya, cherubs!**


	3. What Happened to Jen?

**Wow, you like me! You really **_**like**_** me! I'd like to thank the Academy…ok, well not the academy. I'd like to thank the makers of "Power Rangers" and the actors who play Wes and Jen.**

**This chapter was…quite interesting to write. I had fun playing with everyone's emotions.**

**Wait….what was I going to say next? P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney!**

**Um…getting off topic here.**

**AUDIENCE: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Oh, right! Actors….places!**

**Lights…camera…ACTION!**

When Wes got back from lunch, he headed to the headquarters to look for Katie and give her back her credit card. He couldn't find her, Lucas or Trip anywhere.

_They must have gone back to work_, he thought.

After a while, he figured he'd never find them but suddenly realized…he was lost and didn't know the way out. He asked several passing officers for directions and they all had different reactions. Some of them happily gave him directions while others looked at him suspiciously and said "You shouldn't be here."

It came up to the point where he had to rely on maps on the walls.

When he was halfway out, he suddenly stopped when Jen came around the corner.

His heart started beating _really_ fast and he fell in love all over again. He ran up to her and drew her into a big hug.

"Jen, it's me Wes! You have _no_ idea how much I've missed you!"

Jen was taken by surprised and pushed him off her. She stared back shocked. "Excuse me?"

Wes chuckled uncertainly. "Jen, it's me Wes!"

She stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I don't know you."

He looked back at her confused. "Jen…it's me Wes, remember? We met when you were sent to my time in 2001?"

She blinked and shook her head. "I think you're mistaken. I _never_ travelled to the year 2001."

He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "What are you talking about? Yes, you did! One year ago you, Katie, Trip and Lucas came to the year 2001 to capture Ransik and we became the Time Force Rangers!"

She pulled away. "Unhand me, or I'll have you removed from the premises! You are terribly mistaken, Ransik never escaped to 2001 and we never left the year 3001 in all my life! And believe me; I have _never _met you in my entire life!"

Wes's heart began to break. "Jen…yes you did. You came to 2001 to capture Ransik and avenge the death or your fiancé Alex…who happened to be alive. We wound up falling in love but you had to go back. Now I have travelled to 3001 so we could be together."

Jen blinked and stepped back. "Ok, now I _know_ you're making this up. How could all that have happened if Alex and I got married a few months ago?"

His heart stopped when she asked that last question. "What?"

Suddenly, Alex rounded the corner, a serious look on his face. "What's going on here? I heard about an intrusion in Sector H."

Jen looked at him nervously. "Nothing serious…this citizen is just lost."

Alex did a double take when he saw Wes. "Do you know him?"

Jen shook her head quickly. "No, I don't. But he claims to know me."

Alex nodded. "I'll handle this. Go back to your post, Jen."

Jen nodded and quickly hurried off. When she was gone, Alex smiled at Wes.

"Wes, what do you think you're doing here?"

Wes's eyes widened. "Alex, what's wrong with Jen? She doesn't remember me!"

Alex shrugged. "She's been like that ever since the Chief ordered her to go through memory adaption."

Wes blinked. "What's that?"

Alex smiled smug. "Wes, you have invaded headquarters without permission. I'm going to have some officers escort you out quietly."

Wes balled his fists. "Alex, what did you do to her?"

Alex spoke into his wrist communicator. "Kendall, Walker, Trip…we have a Code Sporax in Sector H. Requesting back-up."

"Alex, why doesn't Jen remember me?" Wes demanded.

Alex crossed his arms. "Sorry Wes, but I have more authority than you in this time zone so I don't have to answer you."

Suddenly Jen came back. "The officers are on their way."

Alex nodded and put his arm around her. "Wes…I don't think you've met my _wife_, Jen."

Wes looked at her pleadingly and she just stared back with a blank look in her eyes.

Finally Katie, Lucas and Trip arrived.

"We'll escort him out." Lucas said.

Alex dismissed them but Wes started putting up a struggle.

"Jen, wait! It's me, Wes! You **HAVE** to remember me!"

Lucas and Trip continued dragging him away from them.

"Wes, stop struggling! We'll explain in a little bit!" Katie said.

Finally he stopped struggling and he let himself be led to their quarters. When they got there, he started pacing frantically.

"What's going on? How can she not remember me? It's only been a year!"

Lucas put his hand on his shoulder. "Wes, sit down and let us explain."

Wes shook him off but Katie used her super strength to force him to sit down.

"We were planning on telling you when you got back…"

Wes suddenly remembered about her credit card and pulled it out of his pocket. "Here, thanks for lunch."

Trip poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Here…you might need this."

Wes stared at them. "Ok…someone start talking. What the heck is going on here?"

Katie looked down. "Jen doesn't remember you…or travelling to 2001."

Wes blinked. "Yeah, I kind of gathered that but how is that possible?"

Lucas crossed his arms. "She was literally an emotional wreck during the trip back and when we got back."

Wes took a sip of water. "She's not the only one. But what does that have to do with her not remembering me?"

Katie sat down next to him. "She was so emotional that she couldn't do her work. It became so bad; Alex decided to put her through memory adaption."

Trip sat down on his other side. "Memory Adaption is where they erase their memory of their previous trip. It used to be standard regulation, but then it became optional which is why we didn't have to go through it."

Lucas nodded. "They erased all of her memories from 2001, including you so she could go back to work. About a few months ago, she finally married Alex."

Wes stared at them in shock. "So…she doesn't remember me or 2001 at _all_?"

They shook their heads. "And we were warned not to try to remind her of it or she'd become terribly confused and we'd have to start all over again."

Wes felt himself about to tear up. Jen…his only Jen…was officially gone. No memory of him…no memory at all.

Katie hugged him, careful not to hug too tightly. "We're so sorry, Wes."

Wes stood up. "Well…I guess this means my trip was a waste because I only came so we could be together."

"How did you even get here?" Lucas asked.

"The Silver Guardians built me a machine that would open a time portal that led to 3001. Eric also gave me a wrist communicator to let him know when I want to go back." He replied.

Katie jumped up and started hugging him really tightly. "Don't go, Wes! It was already hard enough leaving you, but now you can't leave _us!_"

Wes sighed. "Katie, I'm sorry but if Jen has absolutely _no_ memory of me whatsoever, then what's the point?"

Trip stood up. "Don't give up, Wes! You never know…Jen might _miraculously_ get her memory back…or something. Didn't you tell us that _anything_ is possible?"

Wes nodded. "Well….yeah…but…"

"Come on, Wes…you let us believe in you…now it's time for you to trust _us_ in our time." Lucas replied.

Wes thought for a few minutes and then sighed defeated. "Ok, I'll stay. Who knows? Maybe Jen will somehow get her memory back."

Trip nodded. "And _then_ you can be together!"

Katie squealed and was about to hug him again but refrained herself. Wes chuckled and opened his arms to her.

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**Ha, gotcha! I'm not giving away any spoilers. That would ruin the whole story!**

**So…it's my first day of community college tomorrow, WHOO!**

**Wish me luck! Love you, cherubs! MWA!**


	4. Wes's New Job

**Hmmm…no review for last chapter even though it got longer? *sigh* Oh well, you can't please everyone. So before we get to this chapter, I'll do my best "Bon Qui Qui" impression.**

"**Don't get crazy."**

"**Sa-CUR-ity!"**

"**I will **_**cut**_** you!"**

**That is all. Thank you.**

The next day Katie, Trip, Lucas and Wes gathered together to find something for Wes to do.

"Maybe I could go through training, like you guys!" Wes suggested.

Lucas shook his head. "Wes, you already have the Red Ranger powers. You already know what we train for. There's no use going through it again."

Trip shrugged. "Besides, you'd have to start all the way at the beginning. And that takes _years_ to rank up."

Wes started pacing again. "I know, how 'bout I start up another odd jobs service again!"

Katie shook her head. "Sorry, Wes…but everything that was human-powered in the past is now automated."

Wes ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "So…what am I supposed to do?"

They thought for a minute and then Katie spoke up. "Hey, wait a minute…I think Horace's Delivery Service is hiring!"

Lucas snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, we get packages from them all the time! I think there's a special unit for that…"

Wes smiled. "Ok then…looks like I'm Time Force's personal delivery boy!"

Later, they went to the Post Office to schedule his interview.

Horace was pretty cool and the interview was interesting. Wes passed it with flying colors because he was so used to job interviews with his Dad. Within an hour, he was officially Time Force's personal delivery man.

The job was pretty exciting because he delivered about forty packages a day to the headquarters which meant he got to see Katie, Trip and Lucas every day.

One day, he was delivering a package and was surprised to see Jen at the front desk. He wished he could try to make her remember him, but Katie warned him not to so they could avoid distracting her again.

He approached the front desk and set the package down on it. "Package for Jennifer Scott."

Jen looked at him and turned back to the notes she was writing. "It's not Scott anymore, it's Tate."

Wes blinked and tapped his fingers on the package. "Right…Jennifer _Tate_. Well, package for you."

She nodded without looking at him. "Thank you, just leave it on the desk and I'll open it later. You're dismissed."

Wes continued to stand there and started whistling. He decided to _try_ to remind her of him…just a little. "I sure do _love_ delivering packages."

Jen looked at him strangely. "Um…ok…have you been doing it a while?"

Wes shook his head. "Actually, I just started today. I'm new in town."

She went back to writing. "Where are you from?"

Wes leaned his elbow on the package and let his chin rest on his hand. "Oh…it's _very_ far from here. And where I'm from, most objects and inventions are _human-powered_."

Jen nodded without looking at him. "Sounds fascinating…I've never heard of it."

He decided to try again. "Yup…I used to run a small business with my friends. It wasn't a big thing; we'd just do _odd jobs_ around town."

Jen gripped her pen tightly. "Are you through?"

Wes leaned toward her. "Come on, Jen…it's me, _Wes_! You've _got_ to remember!"

Jen looked up. "Ohhh, it's _you_ again. Well I'm terribly sorry, but I simply _do not _remember you."

Suddenly, Alex approached them whistling. "Hey everybody, what's up?"

Wes cleared his throat. "Package for Jennifer _Tate_."

Alex eyed Wes and nodded. "Ahhh Wes, I see you're our new delivery boy. How wonderful."

He turned to Jen. "Jen, honey…package for you."

She looked up at him irritably. "I am _aware_, Alex."

Alex nodded. "Ok…well you are needed in the control room."

Jen nodded and left the desk.

**Yes, this chapter is short but the next one is VERY important. So important, it doesn't deserve to be mushed together with this chapter. Enjoy!**


	5. Wes VS Alex

**Last time on Power Rangers Time Force…**

**Stuff happened.**

**Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

**Lights…cameras….ACTION!**

Alex crossed his arms. "Nice cover, Wes."

Wes glared at him. "What do you want, Alex?"

Alex smiled and shook his head. "I don't know why you're even trying, Wes. Jen and I are married and she has no memory of you, so why are you still here?"

Wes crossed his arms. "Somewhere inside her, she still remembers me. And I won't stop until she does."

Alex shook his head. "Wes, Wes….Wes. You just don't get it, do you? You're in my time now…I run this place. And I would surely hate for something to happen to you in my time."

Wes narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare!"

Alex smiled. "Tell you what, Wes: I'll give you two options. Option one: You can go back to your time quietly, either by your wrist communicator or our ways. We won't have to speak of you being here and all will be as before. Or option two: You can stay in 3001…but you must never try to speak or have anything to do with Jen again. Do whatever you want, just stay away from her."

Wes blinked. "And what if I refuse both?"

Alex smiled evilly. "I'll make sure your time here is so agonizing and dreadful, you'll be begging me to send you back. And believe me, I have the full authority to do that if you so happen to be proven…insane…crazy….dangerous."

Wes glared at him. "They'll never believe you!"

Alex shrugged. "It'll be my word against yours. And our technology is so advanced, I can make you look like anything."

"You can't stop me, Alex. You're just _jealous_!" Wes replied.

Alex stared back at him. "Jealous…I may be, but still Jen chose _me_. Don't mess with me, Wes, unless you want _her_ hurt, too!"

Wes unclenched his fists. "What are you talking about?"

Alex smiled again. "Not only can I make you look too dangerous to be in our time zone, but I can make her look too _insane_ to live her life! I could have you shipped back to 2001 and her locked away for good in a heartbeat!"

Wes felt weak. "No…don't hurt her."

Alex started circling him. "Then pick one of my options, Wes. It's the only way to save both of you. I _really_ don't want to have to hurt you."

Wes swallowed. "What were the options again?"

Alex sighed. "Either you go back to your time zone and we forget this all happened or you stay in 3001…and _stay away from Jen_."

Wes felt hurt…whichever who chose, he would lose Jen…probably _forever_. "But…I love her. I told her that I wished I could live another thousand years so we could be together."

Alex closed his eyes and nodded. "I understand, Wes but sometimes love is also about _sacrifice_. Jen already made her sacrifice…she _had_ to give you up and come back. She was a complete wreck when she came back, we just _had_ to put her through Memory Adaption. Now she's normal and perfectly happy. You _want_ her to be happy, don't you?"

Wes nodded slowly. "I don't want to lose her, Alex."

Alex shook his head. "It may hurt at first, but you'll feel _much_ better knowing that you kept her alive and happy. You have to let her go."

Wes felt his heart breaking. True, he wanted Jen…but he also wanted her safe. After a few minutes, he nodded.

"Ok, Alex…you win. I'll stay away."

Alex nodded sadly. "Do you want to be sent back or are you going to stay here?"

Wes shrugged. "I don't know yet…but don't worry, I'll stay away from Jen if it keeps her safe."

Alex walked up to him and patted his shoulder. "Sorry it had to come to this, Wes. But don't worry, you made the right choice. Now you better get back to work…I assume you have lots more packages to deliver."

Wes nodded sadly and left.

Alex smiled and crossed his arms. Now that Wes was out of the way, it was time to have a talk with Jen.

**SPOLER ALERT! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**

**Jen never went through Memory Adaption…she remembers Wes quite perfectly…**

**The rest will be explained in the next chapter. Tootles!**


	6. Jen VS Alex

**Last time on Power Rangers…**

**More stuff happened.**

**Thank you.**

**Oh and….I have an Author's Note at the end of the chapter that seems relevantly important.**

**Lights…camera…ACTION!**

"Wait, Alex did WHAT?" Katie asked.

Trip nodded. "I saw it! I had a vision that Alex threatened Wes and now Wes is planning on going back to 2001!"

Lucas cracked his knuckles. "I'm literally going to _KILL_ Alex!"

Katie smacked his arm. "We'll deal with Alex later. Right now, we have to worry about Wes! We _can't _let him leave! Trip, what happened _exactly_?"

Trip crossed his arms. "Well…first Wes was dropping off a package to Jen and he tried making some slight small talk and she still kept insisting that she didn't know him. Then Alex showed up, sent her to the control room and told Wes to just give up on her. He told him either he could go home or stay here, but he'd have to stay away from Jen. Wes asked what would happen if he refused and Alex said that he would make Wes look like he was too dangerous to stay in our time and have Jen locked away for insanity. Wes then decided to give up so I read his mind and now he's planning on going back to 2001."

Katie clapped her hands to her mouth in shock. "He can't _do_ that! He has no proof!"

Lucas shrugged. "Technically, he _does_. He could use us messing with 2001 as evidence against them."

"What are we going to do now?" Trip asked.

Katie tapped her foot. "I don't know…but we have to figure out something _fast_!"

Suddenly, Wes came around the corner. "Hey guys…I have some bad news."

Katie then ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "_No_, Wes! We're _NOT_ letting you leave us again after what happened?"

Wes looked confused. "How did you know?"

Trip cleared his throat and pointed to the gem on his forehead. "We also know what _else_…"

_**MEANWHILE**_

In the Control Room, Alex was pacing furiously while Jen stood next to him with her arms crossed.

"It's not _my_ fault." She snapped.

He turned to her. "Jennifer, this is the _second t_ime he's intervened. He _obviously _came here for you, so yes; it _is _mostly your fault!"

Jen's eyes narrowed. "Do you think I _asked_ him to come?"

Alex started pacing again. "We _have_ to get rid of him."

Jen shrugged. "Why don't we just let him stay? He's not doing any harm."

Alex stopped pacing again and grabbed her shoulders. "Jennifer….do you _remember_ exactly what I told you a couple weeks after you got back? When I told everyone that I was putting you through Memory Adaption?"

Jen started shaking in fear. "Don't bring it up…"

Alex shook her. "What did I tell you?"

Jen closed her eyes. "You told me that you'll let me keep my memories and tell everyone that I got erased….if I tried to put my memories of Wes out of my head. And if I didn't, then you really _would_."

Alex released her. "_Exactly_. Have you given yourself away since he arrived?"

She shook her head quickly. "No…never! I always insist that I don't know him!"

Alex nodded suspiciously. "Good…and he already agreed to leave you alone."

Jen's jaw dropped open. "What did you tell him?"

He shrugged. "After he attempted to deliver your package and I sent you away, we just had a little talk. Now he's _finally_ convinced that he's lost you and will leave you alone for now on."

Her eyes widened. "Alex, how could you! I'm going to tell him the truth right now!""

She turned to go but Alex grabbed her arm roughly. "No, you aren't!"

She yanked her arm back. "You can't stop me, Alex! We may be married but you don't _own_ me!"

He grabbed her arm again and threw her up against the wall. "Now you listen, and you listen _well_, Jennifer. You are not going _anywhere_."

She blinked. "And what are _you_ going to do about it?"

He smirked. "You have forgotten that I have _full_ authority here, which means I can make anything seem like _anything_."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of you, Alex."

He thought for a second. "You may not be…but you _will _be when I put your precious Wes at risk."

Jen shook her head. "Wes isn't afraid of you either."

Alex glared. "Coming back to my full authority…if you drop him, I can make him look too dangerous to stay in our time zone."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't…you can't!"

He smiled evilly. "Not only that, but I can _also_ make it look like you're too _insane_ to be working here."

Her jaw dropped. "They'll _never_ believe you!"

Alex laughed evilly. "It's my word against both of yours. I'll use Wes coming here to mess up the Time Space Continuum against him, and your slight _depression_ before your so-called Memory Adaption against _you_. They'll send him back and lock you away for good!"

She clapped her hands to her mouth. "No, please don't!"

He shrugged. "I really don't want to…but if you give yourself away, then I have no choice. Time was _already_ altered when you went back and now we're paying the price for it. But now, it's up to you."

She blinked. "I…I _can't_ just give him up."

Alex grabbed her shoulders. "You know _perfectly_ well what this could do to our time zone now that he's here. We can't afford any more changes."

He released her and left the room.

Jen just shrunk down to the floor, curled up into a ball and cried…her heart breaking into pieces.

**CUT!**

**Ok, now for the Author's Note. Don't read if you're not interested.**

**So as I said in the first chapter…I never watched **_**all**_** episodes. That's bad on my part, so I **_**really**_** can't call myself a true fan. From the episodes I've seen so far, I just assumed that their relationship ended on the last Time Force episode when they went back to the future. Now if I was a **_**good**_** fan, I would have sat through Wild Force…and find out that they met up again on a cross-over episode. I hate cross-over episodes….so forgive me if something doesn't look right.**

**That's it…thank you.**


	7. It's the Truth

**Oh, woe is me! I promised I wouldn't disappear forever but I have my excuse. I just started community college and…I just needed time to get used to my schedule. I'm only taking 3 classes, so I should have time to finish the story. And I took some time to watch a few Time Force episodes and get some ideas. **

**Finally, this idea for this chapter took a lot of thinking and careful planning. Hopefully it works out.**

**Lights…camera…ACTION!**

After _hours_ of begging and pleading, Katie along with Trip and Lucas were able to get Wes to stay in the future just a little while longer.

She walked into the bathroom when suddenly she heard sobbing coming from one of the stalls. Somehow, the sobbing sounded…_familiar_.

"Jen? Is that you?"

One of the stall doors opened and revealed Jen on her knees facing the toilet. She was sobbing and breathing heavily.

Katie dropped to her knees behind her. "Jen, are you ok?"

Jen nodded. "Go away, Katie. I'm fine.

Katie crossed her arms. "No you're not. I know you, tell me what's wrong."

Jen started shaking. "I can't do this, Katie! I _have_ to tell Wes the truth!"

Katie's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, Wes? You remember him!"

Jen shook her head. "Katie, I never _forgot_ him. I _never_ went through Memory Adaption!"

Katie blinked. "So all this time, you've been _pretending_ you've forgotten everything? And forgetting Wes?"

Jen faced her. "I never _meant_ to, Katie. Alex forced me to pretend and threatened to _actually_ erase my memory completely if I didn't go along with it! He was _jealous_ of Wes. Even _after_ Wes came, he threatened both of us unless I still kept quiet!" Then she broke out into uncontrollable sobs.

Katie rubbed her back understandingly. "I'm so sorry, Jen. I'm sorry you had to lie about it. But look on the bright side: Wes is _here_! He can save you and then you can be together!"

Jen took a deep breath. "It's not that easy, Katie. You _know_ how forceful he can be and what someone with his authority can _do_."

Katie nodded. "We know, Alex threatened Wes to stay away from you."

Jen's eyes widened. "What? What did he say?"

Katie shrugged. "Either Wes stays in the future but stops bothering you or he goes back home and we all forget about him coming. If he refused, then Alex would make him look too dangerous to stay in our time zone and lock you away for insanity."

Jen's jaw dropped. "That's _exactly _what he told me!"

Katie stood up and helped Jen stand up. "So what are you going to do?"

Jen thought for a second and then replied with a serious face. "Alex doesn't scare us. I _have_ to tell Wes the truth! Is he still thinking about going back?"

Katie nodded. "Yes, but we managed to convince him to stay for a little while longer. Are you going to tell him now?"

Jen shook her head. "Not _now_, it will look to suspicious to Alex. I'll give it a little more time to think of what to do if our plan backfires."

Katie patted her shoulder. "All right, it's your choice. I'd better get back to them."

She turned to go, but Jen called out to her. "Katie, wait!"

Katie looked back. "What's up?"

Jen bit her lip. "I have another secret. But you _can't_ tell Wes or anyone else; I have to."

Katie nodded. "Ok, what's the secret?"

Jen paused, and then adjusted the settings on her wrist communicator. Suddenly, her uniform and skinny figure disappeared, replaced with a maternity dress and an _obvious_ baby bump.

Katie gasped. "Jen, what the…? You're _pregnant_!"

Jen nodded. "Yes…it's true."

"Does Alex know?" Katie asked.

Jen shook her head. "No…because it's not _his_ baby. It's Wes's."

Katie cocked her head to one side. "But when did it happen?"

Jen blinked. "I…can't tell you."

Katie shook her head. "Jen, you have to tell me. I'm your best friend!"

Jen hiccupped. "A year ago before we came back to the future."

Katie looked confused. "Wait a second, Jen…it doesn't take a whole year for a baby to be born. Are you _sure_ you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Jen snapped. "About three weeks after we got back, I started showing signs. I took a pregnancy test and it said positive, but I was scared. Using the technology we have nowadays, I was able to delay the pregnancy process for a few months…but then, I just sort of gave up. I _wanted_ to have the baby! But I didn't want Alex suspicious, so I used a hologram to disguise my growing belly with my uniform."

Katie shook her head. "But why didn't you tell anyone? We could have _helped_ you Jen, whether you had your memory or not."

"Because Alex would know the baby wasn't his, Katie. We're always so busy; we wouldn't have had _time_ to make it. And anyway, he probably would have forced me to get rid of it, but I just _couldn't_! It's my _baby_!" Jen replied.

Katie grabbed her shoulders. "Ok, Jen calm down! I understand. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Jen hugged Katie tightly. "Thank you, Katie. You're a real pal."

Katie nodded. "By the way, is it a boy or a girl?"

Jen hesitated before squeezing Katie's hands. "Um…that's _another_ part of the surprise: it's _both_. I'm having _twins_, Katie!"

Katie screamed and hugged Jen. "Oh my gosh, now you simply _must_ tell Wes!"

Jen nodded. "I will…when the time is right. But you _have_ to keep him here in the future is along as you can so I can, ok?"

Katie nodded. "I understand perfectly. Ooh, Jen…you are so lucky!"

**Ta da!**

***Silence***

**Wow…tough crowd.**


	8. Shhh, It's a Secret

**Yes, I'm back! Now I'm not going to get through the long explanation of why I've been gone, just enjoy the chapter, please.**

**Oh, and thanks to the reviewers who wouldn't stop harassing my PM Inbox and gave me ideas to experiment with. Thank you!**

**Now let's get this train moving!**

**Choo-choo!**

The next few weeks were pretty much depressing for both Wes and Jen. He felt it hard to concentrate on his new job without her and Jen tried to stay focused at work.

Since Wes pretty much delivered at least five packages a day to the Time Force Headquarters and Jen worked at the front desk, Alex stationed an officer at the front door to retrieve the packages so he wouldn't have to go inside and confront her.

Soon, the chief sent Alex on an assignment to another time zone to capture an escaped mutant. He was reluctant to go, but decided that he trusted Jen and Wes enough not to come across each other while he was gone.

Jen couldn't have been more than relieved when Alex left. That would leave her more time to reveal the truth to Wes and hopefully be out of the time zone before Alex got back.

One day, the officer guarding the door was out sick, so any packages Wes had to deliver had to go through Jen at the front desk. Being true to his word, he kept his head and eyes low and tried to make his interaction quick.

"Package for Alex Tate." He said simply.

"Alex is currently out on a mission, but I'll take his package until he gets back." Jen said, typing at her computer.

He nodded and turned away.

She looked up. "Wait, I didn't dismiss you, Wes."

He turned back to her, his eyes still averting hers. "I'm very sorry, Ms. Tate."

She slowly stood up and walked up to him. "Wes, I need you to come with me somewhere we can talk. I _have_ to tell you something."

He shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Tate, but I have other packages to deliver."

She took his hand. "This is more important. Come on, we're going to the control room."

_**Meanwhile**_

Luc, Katie and Trip were eating their lunch in the cafeteria.

Trip noticed that Katie has been a bit shady during the past few weeks. He tried to read her mind, but she somehow must have learned to block her thoughts from him.

"Katie, what's wrong? You've been a bit…odd these past few weeks."

Katie looked up from her pasta. "What do you mean?"

Luc put down his sandwich. "I don't know, it just seems like you've been hiding something from us."

She shifted nervously in her seat. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Trip shook his head. "Ok, I just read your mind now and you are _obviously _hiding something. Spill it."

She crossed her arms. "No, I can't tell you."

Luc put his hand on her shoulder. "Katie, we always told each other _everything_. We're friends, you can trust us."

After a few seconds, Katie pounded her fist on the table. "Jen is so going to _kill_ me for telling you guys."

Trip looked confused. "This has something to do with Jen?"

She nodded. "Yes…she told me a secret a few weeks ago."

Luc and Trip leaned forward. "Well, what is it?"

Katie sighed. "Remember when we got back from 2001 and Alex told us he put her through Memory Adaption? Well…she actually didn't go through. He threatened to erase her memory for good if she didn't pretend that she did in order to get back to work."

Luc did a double take. "Wait, so this whole time, she's _had_ her memory? She still remembers 2001 and _WES?"_

She nodded. "Yup…she does."

Trip's jaw dropped. "Uh oh, everything's such a mess now! Poor Wes is stuck here wandering around like a lonely ghost, convinced that the love of his life doesn't remember him at all when she actually _does!_"

Luc cracked his knuckles. "I am so going to kill Alex for doing that to her!"

Katie grabbed his arm. "No, Luc. I promised Jen that I wouldn't tell anyone until she told Wes herself. We _can't_ interfere unless it's absolutely necessary."

Trip stared at her again. "Katie…I just read your mind again. You're hiding something else."

She shrugged. "I guess I might as well tell you _everything_. Jen's pregnant."

Right when she said that, Luc spit out the water he was drinking. "Are you serious? She _can't_ be, she's not even showing!"

She tapped her fingers on the table. "Yes, I'm serious. And she's hasn't been showing because she's been using a hologram to cover up her baby bump with her uniform."

"Is it Alex's baby?" Trip asked.

She sighed. "No, it's Wes's baby. Look, enough questions! Jen will tell us everything in all do time but all we need to do is trust her. It's the least we can do as her friends."

Trip and Luc nodded. "Fine, we'll trust her. Where is she anyway?"

_Meanwhile in the control room…_

**There! And I promise not to disappear for months…I hope. Enjoy!**


	9. Never Forgotten

**And now…the moment you've ALL been waiting for!**

Jen led Wes to the control room. "This is _really _important, Wes, so I need you to listen."

Wes continued avoiding looking at her. "Ms. Tate, really, I should get going-"

She tugged on his hand. "No, you are going to_ listen_ to me!"

The chief was chatting with some officers in the control room when they walked in. "Jennifer, hello! Can we help you?"

She smiled. "No thank you, Commander. The new generators just arrived and I was just directing him where to put it so they can be installed later."

He nodded. "Very well, carry on. We'll get out of your way." He gave her a salute and exited with the officers.

Wes looked at her confused. "Ms. Tate, these aren't generators-"

She interrupted. "Wes, call me _Jen _like you used to. Are you ready to listen?"

He looked at his watch. "Please make it quick, I have other packages to deliver."

She sighed and nodded. "All right, I haven't been very honest with you lately. Now I need you to look at me when I tell you."

He slowly met her eyes and smiled sadly.

She smiled back. "Good…now listen. I _never_ forgot you, Wes. I've only been _pretending_ to this whole time."

He tilted his head in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

She sighed frustrated. "I still have my memories of _everything_: going to 2001 to capture Ransik, recruiting you as our new Red Ranger, teaming up with the Wild Force Rangers, everything."

He nodded for her to continue. "After we left back to 3001, I was so upset. I mean…I couldn't concentrate on my work because I was so sad to leave you. Absolutely _no one_ could help. Finally, the chief told Alex to put me through Memory Adaption so I would forget you and go back to work normally. Alex was still so jealous of you but wanted to keep his job professional, so he told me that I could keep my memories as long as I convinced everyone that I had forgotten all about you." She closed her eyes and sighed. "He also threatened to erase my memory completely if I even _mentioned _you in front of him."

He stared back at her shocked. "So are you saying that when I got here and saw you, you were _pretending_ not to know me?"

She nodded. "Yes…I didn't want to lose my memories of you, Wes. But I was also quite shocked when I saw you here, I probably would have blown my cover if Alex hadn't arrived. I'm so sorry, Wes."

He pulled her to him and held her tightly. It reminded him of their _very_ last moment together before she left. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It didn't matter that she had to lie to save him. He literally couldn't contain his excitement.

"Take me away, Wes." She said. "Let's get out of here!"

He chuckled. "Whoa, wait a second. You want to _leave_ 3001 where you belong?"

She nodded. "Wes…if we stay here, we'd be forced to obey Alex. He's been so controlling ever since, but I don't need him anymore. I want _you_."

He shook his head. "But what about Katie, Luc and Trip? We can't just leave them!"

She smiled. "We can take them with us! They enjoyed it better in the past than here. We can go back to 2001 and close the portal so Alex would have no way to trace us."

He smiled back and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "It sounds like a plan…but you're still _married _to him. That's a bit of a problem."

Her face fell. "Oh…right. That means we can't do anything or go anywhere until we get the marriage annulled."

He blinked. "Can't you just get divorced and take it to the courts?"

She shook her head. "Times have changed, Wes. We deal with everything through _technology_. It's not as simple as it was before."

"How complicated can it be?" He asked.

She sighed. "Well first we'd both have to type in both sides of our stories. They are then sent to the courts for judgment and then we have to go before the Supreme Judge via webcam to defend our cases and he or she decides who's got the better half. If they side with Alex, then we'd have to remain married until he or I provide better evidence for why we should be divorced. If he sides with me, then we take part in a ritual where we burn our marriage certificate and rings."

Wes whistled. "Sounds like a long process. Looks like I'll be here for a while."

She nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry, Wes. I don't even know if the babies might be born before-"

He cut her off. "Wait, wait, wait…_babies_? What babies? You and Alex are having a baby?"

She stared at him and then tuned her wrist communicator. Her holographic uniform disappeared and his eyes widened when he saw the _obvious _baby bump. "Yes, Wes, I'm pregnant….with _twins_. But they're not Alex's babies, they're _yours_."

He blinked a few times. "Hold on…when did _this_ happen?"

She shrugged. "A year ago before we came back to the future."

He stared at her belly. "Well…shouldn't they have been born already?"

She nodded. "Possibly…but I didn't want to arouse anyone's suspicions so I used whatever technology we have to delay the pregnancy for a few months. Finally, I gave up and just decided to hide my growing belly with a hologram of my uniform instead."

Wes sat down and leaned against one of the machines. "Why didn't you tell Alex?"

She sighed and sat down next to him. "Wes…he would have _made_ me get rid of them. I didn't want that."

He nodded. "But what would you have done if you actually _had_ the babies?"

She shrugged and started to feel tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know. But they're not _his_ babies so it doesn't matter."

He looked at her and smiled. "Am I really going to be a father?"

She smiled. "Only if you want to. They are _your_ babies after all."

They both stood up and hugged, but not too tightly. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

She pulled back and stared at him determined. "Now I must think of what to do when Alex gets back. I know he won't be happy but because you know the truth, I'm not afraid of him anymore."

He took her hands. "I should tell you what he told me-"

She cut him off. "Did he threaten you? Did he threaten to make you look too dangerous to be here and lock me away for insanity?"

He nodded. "Yup…I'm guessing he told you, too."

She nodded. "Yes…that and a threat to erase my memories forever. But I'm not afraid of him anymore, Wes. We have to stand up to him…just like we did last time in the final battle against Ransik."

He nodded. "You do what you need to do."

"When we go back, we _have _to find a way to close the portal so Alex can't trace us." She replied.

"Are you really willing to leave all your current friends and job behind?" He asked.

She nodded. "Wes, we _have_ no friends here. Your time zone is more interesting because we get to do things on our own instead of relying on a computer to do it for us."

He smiled and looked at his watch. "Well I'm glad we had this talk, Ms. _Tate_ but I must get back to work."

She giggled and saluted him. "You're dismissed, Wes."

**YEAH, WHAT! WHO GOT THE TRAIN MOVING? WHO'S ON A ROLL? YEAH, THAT'S ME! Now please review, I'd gladly appreciate it.**


End file.
